


epilogue and other such things from the tale of depravity

by siramay



Series: The Tale Of Depravity [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: other parts of the story not in the main story but are fun none the less
Series: The Tale Of Depravity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926421
Comments: 7





	1. epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> note the songs and scenes in this fic are not set in stone and as such are not all scenes are fully ment to be 100% canon in the tale of depravity au also known as depravitus  
> except epilogue that is cannon

epilogue is to be released with conclusion of depravitus for now you may look on with this fic and the other such songs that expand on the tale of depravity


	2. despair arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs that would fit if we told the despair arc story  
> 90% cannon

gp: ok you want me to talk about despair arc i will  
but i do it in the best way i know how

soulbound: thats the plan

[GP]  
Welcome to the show  
And like it or not  
It's time to play a game  
Let's play a game  
We don't want you to go  
'Cause like it or not  
You'll never feel the same  
Let's play a game (Let's play it!)

[SOULBOUND]  
One, two, three, four, five  
You think you can survive? (Survive)  
This is all a lie  
'Cause your story ends tonight

[BOTH]  
And like it or not  
You'll never feel the same

[GP]   
Don't run away  
Just come to play  
No fun today  
This is what I have to say

[SOULBOUND]  
Don't run away  
Just come to play  
This is what I have to say  
You're stuck here everyday (Everyday)

[GP]   
On my left and my right  
I'm seeing quite the sight  
Don't wanna be a baby 'bout this  
But I'm probably gonna die  
Feeling trapped and broken and traumatized  
I just want to stay alive

[SOULBOUND]  
On your left and your right  
They want to pick a fight  
But they don't know the truth about themselves  
They never realize  
Nothing more than little children, they are

[SOULBOUND]  
Don't run away  
Just come to play  
No fun today

[BOTH]  
This is what I have to say  
Don't run away  
Just come to play

[GP]  
This is what I have to say

[BOTH]  
You're stuck here everyday, everyday  
You're stuck here everyday, everyday

Welcome to the show  
And like it or not  
It's time to play a game  
Let's play a game

* * *

gp: so then the first 4 episodes are pretty fine and dandy   
but then 5 is where rj comes in  
BUT so does makoto in the short novel introducing him!

soulbound: realy?

gp: come on! makoto is a important charater in this story and he needs a proper introduction song

soulbound: fine...

gp: YEAAAAHHH ok hit it!

[MAKOTO]  
Look at everybody there, below  
All the people that I love and know  
And they're wakin' up to see this awesome mornin'  
They've all got a smile on their face  
Another reason I love this place  
'Cause it's always full of life and never boring  
Look all around us, it's all rock and air and dirt  
rigid and teasing, yeah, it's pretty great, I know

And hey, hey, it's another day  
Like every other  
And I don't wanna change a thing  
Not one little thing, I mean, because  
I do what the world says  
And I'm doin' okay  
What could be better than this?  
It is what it it is, it is perfection

Look at everybody do their part  
And they do it with a happy heart  
And it gives them all a sense of greater purpose  
Well, that's the way that I wanna be  
I wanna make them all proud of me  
Just be all ready steady and deserve this

([GP]  
makoto had a pretty great life, well a avrage monotonus life, but considering the tragidy some people had to go though his life was heaven, though there where some bumps in the road, like getting taken hostage by a jewl theif on a bus all cause you wanted to be nice and return someones phone.... but he never let the bad things take him down! like everyone in this world he did not yet know the true meaning of despair)

[MAKOTO]  
If there's a despair, causing you to go astray  
Just stuff it down inside until it goes away  
Got it? Good!

Now we all said hey, 

[ALL]  
hey, it's another day  
Like every other  
And I don't wanna change a thing  
Not one little thing, I mean, because  
We like livin' this way  
And we're doin' okay  
What could be better than this?  
It is what it it is, it is perfection

[MAKOTO]  
Woah, woah  
I said, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, it is perfection  
Woah  
Woah  
I said, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, it is perfection

* * *

[GP]  
ou! another story that happened before the real despair was kirigiri sou

[SOULBOUND]  
and what does this have to do with the story?

[GP]  
come ooonnnnn soul i have a good song for it and everything

[SOULBOUND]  
.... fine

[GP]  
yeah!

[KYOKO]  
In the velvet darkness  
Of the blackest night  
Burning bright, there's a guiding star  
No matter what, or who you are

[KOHEI and KYOKO (Background Singers)]  
There's a light  
(Over at the zetsubou Place)  
There's a light  
(Burning in the fireplace)  
There's a light, light  
In the darkness of everybody's life

[WALKER WOLF]  
The darkness must go  
Down the river of night's dreaming  
Flow morpheus slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life, into my life

[KOHEI and KYOKO (Background Singers)]  
There's a light  
(Over at the zetsubou Place)  
There's a light  
(Burning in the fireplace)  
There's a light, light  
In the darkness of everybody's life

* * *

[GP]  
well heres the first killing i have a good song for this...

_gp strums his guitar in sadness_

Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

Group #1  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

Group #2  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

Group #3  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

Group #4  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

* * *

[GP]  
and so this is chiakis death... im sorry little one but theres no way around it  
i promise your death wont go in vain

King of shadows  
King of spades  
zetsu was king of the Despair world  
But he fell in love with a beautiful lady  
Who walked up above in her mother's green field  
He fell in love with kii  
Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun  
And he took her home to become his queen  
Where the sun never shone  
On anyone

[SOULBOUND, spoken]  
Go on...

[GP]  
The lady loved him and the kingdom they shared  
But without her above, not one flower would grow  
So King zetsu agreed that for half of each year  
She would stay with him there in his world down below  
But the other half, she could walk in the sun  
And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright  
Which is where the seasons come from  
And with them, the cycle  
Of the seed and the sickle  
And the lives of the people  
And the birds in their flight

[SOULBOUND]  
Singing...

[GP]  
La la la la la la la...

[SOULBOUND, spoken]  
Down below and up above

[GP]  
La la la la la la la...

  
[SOULBOUND, spoken]  
In harmony and rhythm

[GP]  
La la la la la la la...

[SOULBOUND, spoken]  
The Creators sang his song of love

[GP]  
La la la la la la la...

[SOULBOUND]  
(spoken)  
And the world sang it with them

[GP]  
King of diamonds, king of spades  
zetsu was king of a kingdom of dirt  
Miners of mines, diggers of graves  
They bowed down to zetsu who gave them worth

And they bowed down to Hades who made them sweat  
Who paid them their wages and set them about  
Digging and dredging and dragging the depths of the earth  
To turn its insides out, singing:  
La la la la la la la…

King of mortar, kings of bricks  
The river Styx was a river of stones  
And zetsu laid them high and thick  
With a million hands that were not his own

And a million feet that fell in line  
That stepped in time with zetsu’s step  
And a million minds that were just one mind  
Like stones in a row  
And stone by stone  
Row by row  
The river rose up, singing:  
La la la la la la la…

Heavy and hard is the heart of the king  
King of iron, king of steel  
The heart of the king loves everything  
Like the hammer loves the nail

But the heart of a man is a simple one  
Small and soft, flesh and blood  
And all that it loves is a woman  
A woman is all that it loves

And zetsu is King of the scythe and the sword  
He covers the world in the color of rust  
He scrapes the sky and scars the earth  
And he comes down heavy and hard on us

But even that hardest of hearts unhardened  
Suddenly, when he saw her there  
kii in her mother’s garden  
Sun on her shoulders, wind in her hair

The smell of the flowers she held in her hand  
And the pollen that fell from her fingertips  
And suddenly zetsu was only a man  
With a taste of nectar upon his lips, singing:  
La la la la la la la…

[COMPANY]  
La la la la la la la…

[GP]  
And what has become of the heart of that girl,  
Now that the girl is King?  
What has become of the heart of that girl,  
Now that she has everything?

The more she does, the more she holds,  
The greater the weight of the world on her shoulders  
See how she labors beneath that load  
Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go  
And she keeps her head low, and she keeps her back bending  
she grows so afraid that she'll lose what he owns  
But what she doesn't know is that what she's defending  
Is already gone

Where is the treasure inside your chest?  
Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth?  
Where is the girl with his hat in her hands?  
Who stands in the garden with nothing to lose, singing:  
La la la la la la la…

[....]  
La la la la la la la…

[GP]  
La la la la la la la…

[BOTH]  
La la la la la la la…

* * *

[GP]  
[mumbles and sighs]  
Alright, alright  
It’s an old song  
It’s an old tale from way back when  
It’s an old song  
And we’re gonna sing it again and again

We’re gonna sing it again

On the grand storyline of the tale of death  
There was a young girl with a mighty need  
And that is the ending of the tragedy  
At hopes peak academy

It’s a sad song  
It’s a sad tale, it’s a tragedy  
It’s a sad song  
But we sing it anyway

[sighs]  
[spoken]  
Cause, here’s the thing:  
To know how it ends  
And still begin to sing it again  
As if it might turn out this time  
I learned that from a friend of mine

See, there will be a poor boy  
But he will have a gift to give:  
He could make you see how the world could be,  
In spite of the way that it is

Can you see it?  
Can you hear it?  
Can you feel it like a train?  
Is it coming?  
Is it coming this a-way?

On a sunny day there was a railroad car  
And a lady stepping off a train  
Everybody looked and everybody saw  
That spring had come again

With a love song  
With a tale of a love that never dies  
With a love song  
For anyone who tries.


	3. DR: togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs that would fit if we told the DR togami story  
> 90% cannon

soulbound: why do you still put up with them

gp:  
what do you mean why?  
look at them

soulbound: there a devil

gp: no they arnt its like, uh UG let me explain

[GP]  
I know what you're thinking?  
You wonder why I chose her  
Out of all the ladies in the world  
That's just a first impression?  
What good's a first impression?  
If you knew her like I do  
It would change your point of view  
If you could see her through my eyes  
You wouldn't wonder at all  
If you could see her through my eyes  
I guarantee you would fall like I did  
When we're in public together  
I hear society groan  
But if they could see her through my eyes  
Maybe they'd leave us alone  
How can I speak of her virtues?  
I don't know where to begin:  
She's clever, she's smart, she reads music  
She doesn't smoke or drink gin like I do  
Yet when we're walking together  
They sneer if I'm holding her hand  
But if they could see her through my eyes  
Maybe they'd all understand

[They waltz]

I understand your objection  
I grant you the problem's not small  
But if you could see her through my eyes  
She wouldn't be despair at all!

* * *

[HOTO]  
what you don't know?  
hahah look around girl the worlds going to death!  
and i plan on benefiting from every last second of it

There's a war going down, going down, yeah buddy!  
There's a war going down over here

[SIRAMAY]  
(spoken)  
hey its all gonna work out in the end though

[HOTO]  
(spoken)  
Siramay, it doesn't matter!

(sung)  
There's a war going down, yeah maybe, yeah maybe  
We do know who to blame, but it's a battle just the same  
And it's real this time, it ain't some game  
We'll have to pick a side because this could be do or die!  
We need to know just where your loyalties lie!

[SIRAMAY]  
(spoken)  
the centerpoint will find a way!

[HOTO]  
Don't make me gag  
that centerpoints not ready to find his way out of a paper bag!  
We've got a choice to make can't be denied  
We better pick a side

[MIKE]  
(spoken)  
Can't we just enjoy the simple things in life like robots?

[HOTO]  
(spoken)  
Wake up, Mike! You think a conflict made by a creator will just end? If this place goes down the whole world will go down with it!

[MIKE]  
(spoken)  
hey my creator had ended his series and has been clean for months!

[HOTO]  
(spoken)  
Oh yeah? Then whos this Vanesa girl he keeps talking about?

[SIRAMAY]  
(spoken)  
Woof!

(sung)  
There's a war going down, going down, yeah buddy's  
There's a war going down over here  
There's a war going down and we better hope to kodaka that the centerpoint sets it right and we don't have to fight!

[MIKE]  
But just in case, he's in my sight!  
I'm gonna pick a side cause this could be do or die!

[SIRAMAY]  
(spoken)  
Come on, Mike, we don't have to be part of this!

[MIKE AND HOTO]  
We need to know just where your loyalties lie!

[SIRAMAY]  
(sung)  
You don't have to choose!

[HOTO]  
This fight is gonna be one heck of a clencher  
that centerpoint's gonna lose his creators adventure!

[ALL]   
We got a choice to make can't be denied

[SIRAMAY]  
Don't have to

[ALL]  
Pick a side

[HOTO]  
(spoken)  
Whoever's causing this, I'm with them. this darkness is great for the heartless!

[MIKE]  
(spoken)  
Well, whoever dosent appreciate robots, will have to face my animatronic army!

[HOTO]  
(spoken)  
YEAH!

(sung)  
Now at camp we win

[SIRAMAY]  
(Hey)

[MIKE]  
Be the champion

[SIRAMAY]  
(Wait)

[MIKE/HOTO]  
The Last creation standing!

[SIRAMAY]  
(It's their problem, not ours)

[HOTO]  
We'll make our creators proud

[MIKE]  
Make our voices loud

[MIKE, HOTO, (SIRAMAY)]  
Rise above the crowd we're commanding!  
(I would never hurt these creations)

[ALL]   
We got a choice to make

[HOTO]   
Can't be denied

[ALL]   
We got a choice to make

[MIKE]  
To earn our pride

[ALL]   
We got a choice to make  
Can't run and hide

You better  
Pick a side!

* * *

[SIRAMAY]  
look I'm trying to tell you cause this is probably the last chance i have of telling you!  
you know...

Our planet is poison  
The oceans, the air  
Around and beneath and above you

[MUKURO]  
Um, Siramay, that's true  
And I totally care

[SIRAMAY]  
I'm trying to tell you I love you

[MUKURO]  
What?

[SIRAMAY]  
The world is at war  
Filled with death and disease  
We dance on the edge of destruction  
The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees

[MUKURO]  
And this is one fucked up seduction

[SIRAMAY]  
This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair  
But one thing is working if you're standing there

Perfect for you  
I could be perfect for you  
I might be lazy, a loner  
A bit of a weirdo, it's true  
But I might be perfect  
I'll make myself perfect  
Perfect for you

You square all the corners  
I straighten the curves

[MUKURO]  
You've got some nerve, Siramay  
And I'm just all nerves

[SIRAMAY]  
But even if everything else turns to dirt

[SIRAMAY & MUKURO]  
We'll be the one thing  
In this world that won't hurt

[SIRAMAY]  
I can't fix what's messed up  
But one thing I know I can do  
I can be perfect for you

[MUKURO]  
I can be perfect for you

[SIRAMAY & MUKURO]  
Perfect for you...

_sadly as siramay try's to kiss her she backs out last second and runs of leaving siramay sad of the all to certain future_

* * *

[SIRAMAY]  
its all going according to plan

[HOTO]  
so whats your plan you gonna kill her?

[SIRAMAY]  
hehehe  
who said anything about killing?  
Enoshima is yesterday's message  
A clapped-out, distracted regime  
Whose failings undoubtedly presage  
The need for a different dream  
Yes, depravity times are a-changin'  
Which means us villains must too  
My vision is clear and wide-ranging  
And even encompasses you

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Prepare for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll BE KING!  
UNDISPUTED! RESPECTED! SALUTED!  
AND SEEN FOR THE WONDER I AM!  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared

[Post-Chorus]  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
Be prepared, be prepared  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
Be prepared!  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
Be prepared!  
(Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared)  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!


	4. the tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tragedy  
> 100% cannon

siramay: and thats... when the tragedy happened

[NIGHTMARES]  
Hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong hoo ha woah ding dong oh

[SIRAMAY]  
There's a hole   
inside my brain.  
Take a stroll   
down the drain to  
Crazytown!

(You've fallen like Alice)  
Crazytown,  
(It's an anthropomorphic circus)  
Crazytown,  
But it ain't no Wonderland.

I am running mid a road as I'm chased through a town psychotic.  
Used to jeering jackal much like my mother crying  
(Bee dee deep bee dee deep)  
You idle boy!

And there's money on the ground,  
Pounds, yen, dollars, but the jackal's close behind.  
I escape from the dog as I dive through a stream of secrets,  
And I realize that this river is what separates the (bee dee deep bee dee deep)  
The east from the west.

And I'm bitten from the east which is present  
To the west which is past and future.  
I nearly drowned in

Crazytown!  
(You've twisted like Dorothy)  
Crazytown,  
(It's a nightmare technicolor)  
Crazytown,  
But it ain't no kind of Oz.

I survive from the stream to discover a choking orgy.  
All those truckers I have fondled in my fantasies,  
Turning blue turning to the idle boy (yeah you).  
They drag me inside.

Passing, stroking (passing, stroking)  
And asphixiating me,  
Till my hard-on is so palpable  
AAHH!  
I gotta go, gotta get out, gotta go, gotta go, gotta get out, gotta go.  
Wait (you) please, don't leave (yet).

To a tower of doors!  
In the pocket of my dress I've got a copper key.  
Don't know the door it goes with but the fact is killing me   
that in the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I don't know the door it   
goes with and the fact is killing me.  
In the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I don't know the door it goes with but the fact is killing me.  
In the pocket of my dress I've got this eight inch copper key but I go door to door to door to door to door!  
and woe is me   
and woe is me   
and woe is me!   
and woe is me!  
AND WOE IS-

Crazytown,  
(With a wardrobe like Lucy)  
Crazytown,  
(It's a Christ-like allegory)  
Crazytown,  
But it ain't no Narnia

And there's no exit anywhere  
(You wing there like Wendy)  
I'm stripping clothes and stripping hair  
(You tragic fairy island)  
Moonstruck and naked I declare  
No, this ain't no Neverland  
Narnia  
Wonderland  
Oz

AND I WATCH FROM THE WINDOW AS I WITNESS THE TOWN ON FIRE!   
EVERYBODY FROM THE JACKAL TO THE ORGIASTIC MASS EXPIRE!   
AND THE TOWER EXPLODES   
Ripping me apart  
Head to heel to heart...  
Till i wake at the start

And see...  
Me...

[???]  
Oh, a life  
Stopped in pose   
In a world that never goes. 

[SIRAMAY]  
I am running mid a road as I'm chased through a town psychotic.  
Bee dee deep bee dee deep  
...

[ALL NIGHTMARES]   
AAAHHHH!

* * *

(Thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator)  
(Thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator, thus saith Creator)

(sung)  
I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streets, into your streams  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith Creator

[GP, sung]  
No power on Earth  
Can match this might!

[ENSEMBLE]  
I will send thunder from the sky  
I will send fire raining down

[GP]  
No power on Earth  
Can stand against such force

[ENSEMBLE]  
I will send hail of burning ice  
On every field, on every town

[GP]  
Rj, you betrayed our offer  
It's you who chose this course

[ENSEMBLE]  
I will send locusts on the wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On every stalk, on every leaf  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith Creator

[ENSEMBLE]  
I send the punishment of days  
I send it down upon your head  
Into your streets, into your streams  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith Creator  
Thus saith Creator

[JUNKO, sung]  
No power on Earth  
Sometimes I feel I have  
No power on Earth!

[GABRIEL]  
You can make it right  
You're the one who can fix this  
All you have to do is give the order  
You can make it right

[GABRIEL, spoken]  
Rj, let these people go

[JUNKO, spoken]  
You will not give me orders. YOU WILL NOT THREATEN ME!

[ENSEMBLE]  
I send the swarm, I send the horde!  
I send my scourge, I send my sword!

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL), sung]  
No power on Earth  
(You can make it right)  
Can change my mind  
(Only you can fix this)

[ENSEMBLE]  
I send my fire raining down  
Such as the world has never seen

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL)]  
No power on Earth  
(Daughter take the chance while you still have it)  
Will tell me what's it all going  
(Now before the horrors grow)

[ENSEMBLE]  
On every stalk, on every leaf  
Until there's nothing left of green

[JUNKO & (GABRIEL), sung]  
Now finally my heart has hardened!  
(You can't win this fight)  
Now this I finally know  
(One last time, I beg you!)  
I will never let these people go!  
(Let these people go!)

[ENSEMBLE]  
Thus saith Creator

[GABRIEL]  
Thus saith Creator

[JUNKO & (ENSEMBLE)]  
I will not let these people go!  
(Let the people go!)


	5. pawsuke muttsuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaberiel always heard of the trope of giving your child a puppy for Christmas so what better way to help ryoko and prove his worth as a surrogate father then give her a service dog for her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a entry for Ryouko Otonashi Fan Week 2020. i hope its good but if not still wholesome father daughter bonding for anyone who likes Gabriel and ryokos dynamic in my tale of depravity fic  
> but im a coward so i just posted it here cause i dont think its good enough for the fan week

_ryoko woke up in her room as she could tell from the notes, she woke up feeling like there was something special about today, but she didn't know what but she did know today would be another wonderful day for her... then her thoughts came to a halt when she heard banging on the door from the sound of it didn't just come from one hand no it sounded like it came from every part, the left hand the right hand both feet the body and they even sounded like they where banging there head against the door, with so much noise ryoko finally went up to open the door only to be greeted by a tallish old man with white hair and a black but ageing goatee black pants and suit vest along with a white trench coat he had a big smile as there was a big gift box pulled by a cart behind him_

Gabriel: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RJ! 

_it startled her a bit as she of course did not recognize this man or the name he gave her "rj" witch he picked up on_

Gabriel: aw do you not remember me OH THE TRAGEY  
OH THE HUMANITY   
OH HOW YOU HURT ME SO RJ OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU DID THIS IS TRUELY THE CRULEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIIIFFFFFEEEE 

_he proceaded to lay down on the ground and cry overdramatically before_ _pausing_

open your book id say somewhere near the second half 

_so she opened up the book skimming through the pages until she found a part with a photo of him and writing  
the man in front of her was known as gabriel patten and has apparently taken it upon himself to be my father though he wasn't  
and he called me rj though no one else did_

ryoko: though maybe you shouldn't call me rj no one else does

gabriel: I WONT LOSE TO YOUR BAD MEMORY   
_he shouted determined_  
its our thing! i always call you rj even if you don't remember it still binds us with a sense of person-hood

ryoko: what does it stand for?

gabriel: well the r is for ryoko!

ryoko: oh! .... and the j?

gabriel: ...

_he looked at me_

ryoko: ...

_i looked at him_

gabriel: ...

_he looked at me_

ryoko: ...

_i looked at him.... wait who was he?_

_he then pulled out a red velvet cupcake from behind him_

gabriel: happy birthday! cupcake?

ryoko: oh thank you!  
 _i took the cupcake from the stranger in one hand moving my journal to the other where i saw from the page that this man was Gabriel  
then i saw his hand move as he put a bookmark on said page _

gabriel: consider that a beta gift so that you don't have to spend so much time skimming your pages for memories   
cause the less time it takes you to remember me the more time you can spend experiencing ME!

ryoko: whats the other one 

gabriel: OH YEAH!  
WAIT WRITE THIS DOWNI DONT WANT YOU FORGETTING THIS MOMENT OF LIFE CHANGEING HISTORY!!!

_ryoko was quite startled at his now loud booming voice as she in fact took out her pencil and began writing on a blank page_

gabriel: okokokokokok   
so you know you have trouble remembering and other issues yes?  
well im not....him so i don't have fancy brain skills to help out so i thinks to myself i thinks  
how... can i... gabriel patten... your basically father help you   
BUT THEN IT HIT ME LIKE A DOUBLEDECKER BRITISH BUS!!   
ok so  
 _he eagerly patted the lid of the box  
_ guess what i got you guess guess guess!!! 

_ryoko thought hard but couldn't think of anything so just asked_

ryoko: what did you get me?

_then gabriel propped the lid open and out popped out the head off a big black fluffy newfoundland dog ryoko could see it had a service vest on_

gabriel: I GOT YOU A SERVICE DOG HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 

ryoko: a service dog?! i don't think i could care for one

gabriel: of course! the dog would care for you!  
besides i would help you of course what yah take me for? 

ryoko: I'm not sure though

gabriel: aw come on it can help you with everything, like staying on track, keeping schedule, all your daily duty's, even help and protect you if you're in trouble   
they can even calm you down when you have panic attacks!

ryoko: i dont have panic attacks

gabriel: of course you don't remember them  
OH you can even name him!   
just, dont name it something like matsuda 2 or whatever

ryoko: _then ryoko let out a ghasp as she knew instantly what to call it_  
MUTTSUDA 

gabriel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ryoko: come on why not

gabriel: i- eh- er- uh-   
will you promise to keep muttsuda if i let you call him that 

ryoko: YES!

gabriel: _gabriel wasn't fond of matsuda one might consider his feels that of a disapproving dad but she made him happy so he lived with it  
_ fine but promise to keep muttsuda by your side at all times so he can help and be there for you (unlike matsuda) and make sure to have a section of your book to him

 _he pulls out another bookmark_  
i can even hand you another mark for it!

ryoko: of course i promise   
_ryoko was already still writing all this down as gabriel hooked up and handed ryoko a leash_

gabriel: so you can walk him so come on lets go

ryoko: can i show muttsuda to matsuda?

_ryoko said happy witch made gabriel happy... less happy cause matsuda  
but its the emotions that matter_

gabriel: fine, and then we can go engrave muttsudas collar with his new name  
oh and rj!

ryoko: _ryoko looked at the man_

gabriel: what do you say to strangers who give you a service dog you name muttsuda for your birthday

ryoko: thank you?

gabriel: _gabe then pulled ryoko for a hug witch surprised her_  
YOOOUUU'RRREEE WELCOME!  
ok lets go

_and so ryoko, gabriel and the newly named muttsuda walked off as they continued to celebrate her birthday  
and so ryoko cared for and was cared for by the newfoundland service dog and some could say she lived a better life because of pawsuke muttsuda_


	6. Why are you like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/DLQ7QRn3sXg

Junko: why am I like this?

_**flash back** _

Le baby junko/Rj: _crys_

Mr junkos dad/Daraku: ryoko what did you do to your sister!?

Rj: we were just playing and then I got out of control I'm sorry dad!

Daraku: no kid you did good! Haveing no self control makes you a tough galoot, like me!

Rj: but I dont wanna hurt nobody

Daraku: well that's to bad kid cause you're gonna hurt EVERYBODY!

Rj: NOOOOOOOOOO

_**end flashback** _

Junko: _traumatized_


	7. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/LgOcy0jr4wQ

[RYOKO:] I need a doctor, oh

[SIRAMAY:] I'm not a doctor but I think I might be able to help!

[RYOKO:] It's not a simple symptom, no

[SIRAMAY:] My diagnosis is that _no one has been treating you well_

[RYOKO:] So what do you prescribe?

[SIRAMAY:] _Love_ , the only medicine

[RYOKO:] Is this a lie?

[SIRAMAY:] No, take three of these a day  
 **gabriel, matsuda and mukuro**

[RYOKO:] Ohhh, I think I'm cured

[SIRAMAY:] Cool, _are you alright on your own?_  
 **gabriel dies, matsuda dies, mukuro dies**

[RYOKO:] No, I'm not sure...

[SIRAMAY:] _Okay_  
 **disappears**

[JUNKO:] Oh, _I think I'm sick again..._


	8. why i wrote the tale of depravity

long ago i hated junko with all my guts and wouldent dream of doing such a thing  
but then i had a dream

Well it started like most of my dreams do  
With do many thing I cant remember but I always remember the end cause I felt it was very important  
I was in a room  
The room looked like pure chaos  
With a hint of clockwork aesthetic  
And there where to chairs  
One was ment for me clearly as I sat in it  
And the other  
Well you would never guess who was sitting in that one  
Maybe you did  
It was junko enoshima the little she devil herself  
Cause this was a interview  
No no no she wasn't interviewing me  
I was interviewing her  
And so I ask her I ask the question that's always been on my mind after searching around and learning more about her in my quest of understanding  
I asked her why or what like   
How'd it happend like  
Siramay: like how do I put this what I'm trying to say is what are the events of your life that unfolded that lead you to saying to yourself one day "I am junko enoshima and I'm the person who's gonna consume the world in despair" it's one thing to have beliefs you know but to go far to bring the world down with you that's a huge will you must have so howed it happen?  
Theres a little good in everyone even if it's small it's there   
She could have killed me but she at least humard me   
Still hate her (or at least I did when I had this dream)  
But as she is human I shall treat her with respect  
I will never forget what she told me  
She said  
"Whatever you want it to be"  
Siramay: whatever i want?  
"Maybe i realy was born this way, maybe i did have a bad childhood, maybe it's just mental illness gone wrong it doesn't matter anymore siramay belive what you want"  
And then she grabbed both my hands and dragged me in for a dance  
With unervering yet claiming music as we danced till I head a loud noise   
Now the noise came from the dream that's a fact   
But I woke up to a peaceful day  
I assume we or just she died  
But I will always remember what she said  
Me: Whatever I want  
So that's what I did


	9. probably what junko and matsudas relationship was like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0AZrpIvBb3w

[MATSUDA]  
Woah-oh-oh, ya make me happy all the time  
And you know I'm a total dick  
Butcha make me happy all the time  
Aw Baby, you just do the trick  
Like when ya know I need my "alone time"  
And you keep out of my goddamned way  
An' it makes me happy-happa-happa-happy  
Baby, never go away

[MATSUDA & JUNKO]  
'Cause you  
Make me happy. Oh, you  
Make me happy. Oh, you  
Make me happy. Oh, you  
Make me happy happy

[JUNKO]  
Woah-oh-oh, ya make me happy all the time  
And that is really fucking tough  
Still, ya make me happy all the time  
Aw, baby, I can't get enough  
Like how ya know I'm fond of venting  
And you let me have my fucking say  
Which makes me happy, oh, so happy  
Oh, baby, never go away

[MATSUDA & JUNKO]  
'Cause you  
Make me happy. Oh, you  
Make me happy. Oh, you  
Make me happy. Oh you  
Make me happy happy

[JUNKO]  
Make me happy all the time  
And you know I'm a twisted bitch  
Still to make me happy all the time  
It's whatcha call a kind of switch. 

[MATSUDA]  
Make me happy all the time  
And you know I'm a fucking fuck  
But to make me happy all the time  
It's whatcha call a change in luck

[MATSUDA & JUNKO]  
And I know I don't deserve you  
But please, have faith in me;  
I'm working to be worthy  
And soon, you're gonna see, you'll see

I'm gonna make you happy. I will try  
'Cause what I lack in follow-through  
Is a life so happy, happa-happa-happy  
In love with-  
Make me happy, oh you  
Make me happy, happy  
-you (Baby, I'm in love with you)


	10. for people who say junkos evil "just cause shes bored cause shes smart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link to article used  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/emotion-information/202002/the-roots-chronic-and-painful-boredom  
> cause no one would destroy the world and also bring on themselves emotional pain cause "there bored" like seriously are you telling me you would hurt your best freind and yourself cause your bored? no no you wouldent

Many people struggle with chronic boredom. But what exactly is boredom and what are some ways to move beyond it?

#### What Causes Chronic Boredom?

In my [psychotherapy](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/therapy) practice, I see a few main causes for chronic states of boredom:

  1. **Boredom that functions as a protective defense against emotional pain.** [Childhood traumatic and adverse experiences](https://www.hilaryjacobshendel.com/toxic-stress-and-children), like being raised in a chaotic household, make a child feel unsafe. The lack of safety triggers overwhelming and conflicting emotions, like rage and [fear](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/fear). To cope alone, a child’s mind compartmentalizes away “bad” feelings to carry on with life. But disconnecting from emotions, as much as it spares us pain, can also manifest as boredom. Boredom, in this case, is a byproduct of being out of touch with core emotions like sadness, [anger](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/anger), fear, disgust, joy, excitement, and sexual excitement. When we lose access to our core emotions, we cut off a vital source of energy that makes us feel alive. To heal, we must re-connect safely with our vast emotional world through the body.
  2. **Boredom that functions as a signal that we are under-stimulated.** In this case, the feeling of boredom tells us about an underlying need to find interests and novelty in our life. To overcome boredom, we must discover any obstacles that get in our way of finding new interests.
  3. **Boredom also cuts off access to knowing our true wants and needs.** To be in touch with wants and needs, especially when we think they are unattainable, is to feel pain in both the mind and body.
  4. **For some people, boredom stems from a combination of all of the above and may also be recognized as[procrastination](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/procrastination) or disengagement. **It’s particularly distressing because a person may want to focus but cannot. Instead, they feel a miserable mix of boredom and [anxiety](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/anxiety), with no escape because it’s impossible to get engaged in an activity due to the inability to concentrate.



#### Rachel

Rachel grew up in a chaotic household. When I met her as a young adult, she didn’t seem to care much about anything, ending almost every sentence with “…whatever...” and rolling her eyes. This kind of “I don’t care” defense protected Rachel from emotional discomfort. But it also disconnected her from the energy and vitality that being emotionally alive brings. She was plagued by boredom, a feeling she described as deadness, which was only alleviated when she drank wine.

For Rachel to feel better, we had to understand boredom’s protective purpose. In [AEDP psychotherapy](https://www.hilaryjacobshendel.com/post/2019/03/31/what-is-the-difference-between-conventional-talk-psychotherapy-and-aedp-psychotherapy) we invite patients to envision parts of themselves that hold distressing beliefs and emotions so we can help them transform.

I asked, “Rachel, can you imagine the part of you that feels bored sitting on the sofa next to you?”

Rachel could envision the bored part of her. She saw through her adult eyes the image of a 12-year-old girl dressed in goth clothing sitting on the sofa in my office.

By whole-heartedly and without judgment welcoming parts of that experience of boredom, we learn the purpose boredom serves and what we truly need. Almost always, emotions from the past need validating, honoring, and to be felt in the body until they fully move through and out. As a person recovers from past [traumas](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/trauma) and wounds, defenses like boredom are no longer needed.

Rachel’s vitality and zest for living emerged as she processed the anger at her parents and mourned for herself for the pain she experienced in her [childhood](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/child-development). She came to understand how “not caring” kept her safe from being hurt and disappointed by life. She learned she was now strong enough and supported enough to deal with life’s challenges and the emotions they triggered. And she leaned into more adaptive ways of coping like listening to her emotions and then thinking through how best to get her needs met and solve her problems proactively. Through this work, Rachel ceased to be bored, as she became engaged in all aspects of her life.

#### Craig

A 60-year-old man, Craig, did three years of deep emotional work to heal the trauma from having a mother with [narcissistic personality disorder](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/conditions/narcissistic-personality-disorder) and a contemptuous father. Ready to graduate from therapy, he spent much more time in relaxed states. His mind was quieter. But he also noticed a sense of boredom about life. He told me he was used to being preoccupied by agitation and irritability which was now gone. “There is so much more room in my head. I guess my anxiety and ruminations used to occupy me so now I feel weirdly bored,” he told me.

#### Relief Through Awareness 

We decided to get very curious about this newfound boredom. As with Rachel, I invited him to get some separation from the bored part so we could talk to it. Craig and I both marveled at the power of talking to discrete parts like they are separate people to figure out what we need. The trick is when you ask a question to a part of yourself, you must then listen to receive the answer. Craig’s bored part told him he needed to engage more with his hobbies and interests. So, he and I spent time discussing the things he enjoyed in life and how he might like to spend his free time. Relief from boredom was immediate, as he was excited to discover new interests. After all he had been through, he felt he deserved to care for himself in new and satisfying ways.

Boredom is a difficult experience. But one doesn’t need to get stuck in that state. With a stance of curiosity and compassion, we can learn the roots of boredom. When boredom tells us we need more interests, we can set a plan for trying out new experiences, practicing patience with ourselves until we find the proper balance of novelty and familiarity.

If we are bored because we are defending against deeper emotions and needs, we can absolutely discover those deeper emotions and needs, honor them, and think through how to address them in safe and healthy ways. In this way, we reconnect to our vital and most authentic self. And if the boredom is mixed with agitating anxiety, we must lean into that anxiety with the help of a skilled psychotherapist to find the cause and heal. If we don’t, we are likely to escape the torment with self-destructive escapes routes like drugs and [alcohol](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/alcohol).

#### Practice Exercise To Work With Your Boredom 

Want to experiment with talking to your bored parts? Ask yourself these questions:

  * Is this boredom longstanding or a relatively new experience?
  * When was the first time you remember being bored in such a way that you couldn’t stand it?
  * What does boredom feel like physically?
  * What’s the hardest part of the experience of boredom: The way it feels physically? The assault to [self-esteem](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/self-esteem)? The self-judgment? The impulses to get rid of it? The negative thoughts it causes? Other?
  * What, if any, impulses do the bored parts of you have?
  * Is the sense of boredom always there or does it come and go?
  * What triggers boredom and what makes it go away?
  * Why is boredom a problem for you? Be very specific about how boredom affects you.
  * What does your bored part need to feel better?



For extra credit: [Work the Change Triangle](https://www.hilaryjacobshendel.com/what-is-the-change-triangle-c18dd)! Where is boredom on the Change Triangle? If you moved your bored part to the side, what underlying emotions might you be experiencing? Once you name them, can you validate them without judging yourself?

A+ just for trying!

Patient details have been changed to protect confidentiality.

References

Fosha, D. (2000). The Transforming Power of Affect: A Model for Accelerated Change. New York: Basic Books.

Hendel, H.J. (2018). It’s Not Always Depression: Working the Change Triangle to Listen to the Body, Discover Core Emotions, and Connect to Your Authentic Self. New York: Random House.


	11. leave mukuro (full)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know cause some segents where in my story so heres the full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/o8V8Vqbwnxs

[SIRAMAY]  
Mukuro's fat lip is dryin'  
The jerk face's bacon fryin'  
The shiner 'round her eye's  
Gone bust and bleeding  
They shouts, "Girl, set the table!"  
But they know she ain't able—  
Her arm's done broke  
And limp like yoke  
And softly she's repeating

"Leave, Mukuro  
Why don't you march out that door?"  
japan woman, she ain't no good to you  
Leave, Mukuro  
danganronpa wants war  
But it's you dying on her pepto plains  
And yet loyal Mukuro remains

Ever since they got him laid off  
her sanity just made off  
No, she was never nice  
But now they’re cruel  
she rapes her  
And she beats her  
She don't ‘fess how she treats her  
‘Cause a Bible verse says it won't get worse  
And she won't be a fool  
You won't never

[SIRAMAY + HUSK]  
Leave, Mukuro  
‘Cause if you walk out that door  
Her men will be gunnin' for you  
No, you won't  
Leave, Mukuro  
Or she'll give you what for  
Ya got heart where you shoulda had brains  
And so loyal Mukuro remains

Someone's  
Howling  
Screams like sighing  
With battered breath (O-o-oh!)  
Grating  
Growling  
Never dying  
In a fate worse than death!

But months of such conditions  
Turn laymen to logicians  
And tonight the jerk face's sleeping like a log  
So she plucks the kitchen cleaver...  
Creeps toward her roped up lab-retriever...  
And she cuts the rope, and hope on hope  
She starts to shout  
"Your dog's got out!"  
She's got her chance  
With no back glance  
She runs out to the bog  
Screamin', screamin'

"Leave, Mukuro!"  
Leave, Mukuro  
You got a life left to live  
In a house hangin' off the golden coast  
Leave, Mukuro  
You won't forget nor forgive  
And she don't feel the stings and rips and scrapes  
As finally Mukuro escapes

Swim, Mukuro!  
Swim, Mukuro!  
And in this swamp of leeches (oh!)  
As the preacher preaches  
As a light (as a light!)  
In the night (in the night!)  
Push through the marsh and brushes  
As the blood inside you rushes  
Left and right (left and right!)  
All your might (all your might!)

Until ya reach the bank  
And ya crawl onto the bank  
‘Til ya feel a little yank on your hair  
And stricken stare at the jerk face  
Who beat you there

The jerk face lies in bed now  
Half sad her sister’s dead now  
I guess you could say she died  
In deep despair  
she thinks she used to love her  
But push, it came to shove her  
A girl disposed  
A life case closed  
And no one seems to care  
To grieve Mukuro

Now no one's on her shoulder  
But her mattress don't feel colder  
In fact it's hellish hot  
And the air is dank and steaming  
Yet her body starts to shiver  
When the window cracks a sliver  
And a fiery fog from the miry bog  
Pours in the room in a sticky gloom  
And there the girl sees dead Mukuro  
she's TERRIFIED!  
BUT HE KEEPS HER PRIDE!  
CAUSE SHE KNOW THAT HE AIN'T DREAMING!!  
AND SHE STARTS SCREAMING

"Leave, Mukuro!  
Hell sent y'all back here for more  
'Cause ain't no one ever loved you!"  
But said Mukuro  
"I come to settle a score,"  
And she shows them her feet are bound in chains  
And loyal Mukuro  
Hahahahha  
AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
REMAINS  
And remains  
And remains!  
AND REMAINS!

Someone's  
Howling!  
Screams like sighing!  
With battered breath (o-o-oh!)  
Grating!  
Growling!  
Never dying!  
In a fate worse than death!

Mukuro, she cries her miserable wail  
SO THAT JERK FACE WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!  
No—no reprieve, Mukuro  
She brings their soul down to hell  
A caution to the cruelest women (a caution to the cruelest of)—  
GOD LOVES MUKURO!  
PRAISE BE!  
AMEN!

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any of the songs used here or danganronpa  
> i do own my ocs though


End file.
